Submission Unconquerable Love Love conquers all
by Melanie Dawson
Summary: A Thracian is brought to the most notorious Roman gladiator house, Batiatus. His presence will stirr not just the gladiator up-rising, but deeper feelings in the heart of his Domina, Alessia. Decisions will be made in a matter of days that will effect al


**Submission **

**Unc****onq****uer****able****Love****. ****Love****con****que****rs a****ll****.**

_by Impossible Avenues__._

Alessia looked outside the balcony, folding her arms tight around her waist, trying to keep the dress from flying into the restless wind of the afternoon. Long strands of chestnut hair danced recklessly in the hot air, forcing her to frown. These stupid fancy hair clips, they were good for nothing! Why did she ever let Lucrecia buy them! Just 'cause it was fashionable in Rome it didn't mean they were actually good for her! She pushed the rush of hair off her face and looked again in the backyard below. The gladiators were positioned in formation. Cassius, the gladiator overseer was watching them carefully. Her father was on his way home bringing fresh meet for the arena. A Thracian they said; captured in war on the Western borders of the empire.

The bustle outside the heavy wooden gates made her take a deep breath. The air came out exhaling forcefully of her lungs. Somehow, these macho displays of sweat and scars did not make her comfortable at all. Plus, she couldn't put a meaning to the routine of patronizing and gibing of the new comers. How that would help their moral in an already miserable situation, it was beyond her understanding. Voices rose from beyond the wooden prison and the gates opened with a raucous sound of pebbles being pushed against the weight of the gates. The dust came in before the horses and men. Alessia took a step back to avoid the cloud rising from underneath the hooves of the sweaty horses. Her father was the first to salute his household. Cassius bowed approaching his master. The stable boys rushed to hold the horses in place.

"So… I heard about Bracos and Aquila…" Lucius said the words slowly, emphasizing the names of his two disobedient gladiators, while looking for them aligned in the rows.

"A mere quarrel Dominus!" Cassius bowed again never leaving sight of his master's face.

"The news of this mere quarrel reached the far corners of the empire. If I heard them, so must've had many of my enemies. You well know the risks. The House of Batiatus will not fall prey to such rumors, especially when they turn out to be true! I want them punished!" Lucius threw aside his toga turning his back on his slave.

"I've already punished them Dominus"

"Punish them again!"

"With all due respect my lord, they have to be in the arena tomorrow. A punishment will diminish significantly their chances of success in the fight…" Lucius looked him in the eye. If Cassius ever commented on his decisions it was for a good reason, he appreciated this much when it came to his long time overseer. Cassius heard the sigh pushing through Lucius' Roman aquiline nose. That was a good sign, a sigh for a line. Always a good sign.

The door to the cage opened behind them and a few men pushed him out. Alessia leaned forward to take a better look. She was ready to meet the image of a dusty, hairy and bleeding man. She could hear the murmur of her father's mistresses behind her already predicting the qualities of the new arrival. Bets had been placed the night before on how long he would last. Would he go insane? Would he try to escape? The Thracians' fame for being fierce worriers had preceded them and stroke fear in the very heart of Rome. Would this Thracian stand to his name?

The dust cleared and Alessia seized the wild taunting look of a man in chains. From where she was standing only a few scars were visible. But a more recent one on his arm was filled with pus and she could tell that the caretaker had filled it with flesh eating warms to clean it. Her lips twitched to the thought. As gross as it looked, the warms did an excellent job and were a remedy that luckily she did not had the chance to test on herself. It was hard to inflict wounds on the daughter of one of the famous holders of gladiator houses in Rome. Lucius Batiatus was an honorific citizen of Rome, well appreciated by the Emperor and by the crowds. His friends were many but so were his enemies and Alessia had stopped counting the time when he was a step away from being stabbed, burnt, thrown to the lions, killed in his sleep, attacked when travelling the country in search for new arenas and gladiators. Growing up, Alessia feared the news of her father's death the most. Still, there he was, implacable as ever, running business like the long road didn't have a toll on his almost 56 years of life.

Alessia shook her head to dissipate the blurry image of memories. Her eyes set on the leather gladiator sandals being slowly dragged away from the carriage. They were moving him into the barracks. She had missed seeing him. Yet the display of his naked raw back muscles put on a good spectacle. Even motionless as he was, the muscles on his back and arms stood out in perfect geometrical forms. Not too much and not too little, Alessia thought. Then she chased the thought away. How pervert of her! The man was probably dyeing and she was weighing his good looks from a balcony in the shade.

Soon enough Lucius recommenced his training with the other gladiators preparing for the next show. Alessia glanced at the barracks one more time then turned away and disappeared into the coolness of her chambers.

**ΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨ**

She was so bored! She stretched her long legs from underneath the many veils of her sky blue dress. The golden amulets on her ankles clanged like silver bells. She leaned her head against the back of the chair, her hair swirling down the sides of her arms. The giggle in front of her continued. Delia and Lucrecia went on chatting frantically about the new comer who in less than 6 months had managed to become the Champion of Rome. Alessia smiled remembering how stubborn he was when he arrived. It took all of her father's good will and patience to make him fight. But his father was too good of an orator and liar not to convince even the most fierce freedom lover to fight for him. For a just cause of course. Or for buying his freedom. Or to see his family again. He always found the reason. The right reason. But this Thracian was beyond his expectations. He did not only know how to fight he did it with such a passion that the arenas would burst into endless ovations by the time the last drop of blood would fall off the tip of his sword. His loyalty to the men he teamed with in combat was now legendary as no one dared to reject his lord's command of killing. Yet he did. No wiping and no punishment made him change his mind either.

But fame came at a price thought Alessia with a visible smile on her rosy lips. The women. These lusty vipers that used gladiators as hangers for their desires. Roman families were not families at all. Love is between a woman and a man. Not between a woman and her man and all their lovers and mistresses. And it was such an open affair that gladiator orgies were accepted as common knowledge. And whatever girl thought that being a maiden in the big households of the gladiator owners was some privilege, well she was nothing more than a whore to the lord. The Dominus. The Dominus of them all. Her father most likely believed that she too had indulged into the sweet taste of dirty mindless sex with one or two of the gladiators. After all he owned the best. And the displays of brute force, muscle and cock was something you couldn't ignore when unfolding in your back yard. Alessia changed position in the seat. She was still a virgin and she would remain so until she found someone who would bind to her and her alone. Not to a horde of clumsy coin hungry empty heads women like the ones in front of her! She was annoyed at her own thoughts.

The chit chattering went on. How could they have noticed so many details about him? She assisted to the fights too (not that she wanted to, but it was her father's way or no way at all) and still she didn't look for the color of his armor, nor for the flexing in his right arm muscle when he swished the head of an African's gladiator from Capua. By the Gods! She looked at Lucrecia, her father's most adored mistress. And did she know how to make a point out of that! Ever since her mother died, Lucrecia had done more than enough to have Lucius succumb her vagina. She couldn't get that kind of submission from her though.

She knew Lucrecia had called upon the Thracian to visit her in her chambers. It was common for her to taste a little of every male running around the house. There were rumors that she even jammed one of the stable boys. Why didn't she try a dog next? Or maybe an ox! She's been through everything else! Alessia tried to relax her shoulders.

"Alessia"

The voice gave her the shivers. Lucrecia stared at her with her malevolent look. Most men would've called that seductive.

"Come on… what do you think of the Thracian? Don't tell me you are not impressed! It's better than anything Lucius had until now!"

"Anyone! Better than anyone my father had! Let's remember he is a human being!" It never worked. Her remarks about how gladiators were also humans and should be treated as such at all times not only when they won battles, never really caught Lucrecia's attention.

"Dear, there is nothing human in the way he takes life and in how he shudders the heavens out of you at night!" The giggles intensified.

"He wouldn't take life if his wasn't at risk! And…" but she stopped. These conversations never got her anywhere. "I will go see him!" The words shocked even her. What… Lucrecia burst into laughter.

"Well, that was unexpected! Why this honor?"

Alessia chocked. "You know I go to the barracks rather often. I haven't been there in a while. It's a good time just as any"

She stood up abruptly and left the room followed by murmurs of continuous amazement.

**ΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨ**

"Domina" Cassius bowed when she entered the barracks.

"Cassius… how is everything going?" Cassius looked her in the eye. He always enjoyed her presence. Warm and caring.

"Training the new recruits."

"And?" Alessia looked around for changes in the room.

"We might loose two of them sooner than expected".

Alessia smiled. "You train them well. They won't fail."

"They don't have the will to fight. I cannot give them that". His eyes darkened, but if there was any sadness in there Cassius hid it very well.

"Team them up, give them a reason, give them brotherhood." Alessia bit her lip in attempt to keep her enthusiastic councils at a decent level.

Cassius smiled faintly. "Will try it My Lady. You want to see the men?"

"No it's alright." She looked down.

"You want to see Spartacus?" She looked up. "I've got nothing to say to him" She rummaged with the sandal in the ground.

"Your presence alone would honor him and heal his wounds better"

Alessia smiled. "I think Lucrecia already took care of his wounds and cleaned them thoroughly!" Cassius quickly masked a smile by licking his dry meaty lips.

"I mean his spirit" he added.

Alessia smiled even more watching him try to stay decent.

"He seems unbroken… his spirit. But I guess it wouldn't hurt and it would make my father happy…"

"He is good. Spartacus. I will come with you"

Alessia didn't oppose. Sometimes gladiators could become violent and acid if visited by their patrons. Especially while they were still fresh to the job. And some staid fresh for years. Cassius led her way through the smelly corridors. The heavy metal gates to the gladiator rooms were open. They were out practicing. At the end of the corridor a wooden door.

"I see father gave him the sweet!" Cassius's eyes answered humorously. He opened the door and stepped in leaving her behind. Routine. He would always make sure gladiators were decent when Alessia was around. And totally indecent when Lucrecia was coming.

"It's alright" he invited her in, locked the door and stood guard.

Alessia let the veils off her head fall and searched for the man already pinning her with an eager look. His eyes, a deep bottomless well of dark blue, the blue of murky waters at night. Alessia instinctively raised her chin in defiance of possible danger.

"It's alright Cassius" The overseer scrutinized her face searching for a sign of doubt but Alessia seemed convinced she could handle the situation on her own. He bowed and left. She knew though that he was right behind the door waiting to intervene. She again turned towards Spartacus.

"I am Alessia"

The Thracian didn't say a word but continued to wash his hands in slow movements. Alessia swallowed drily.

"Why are you here?" his voice came down on her like a cold summer rain after a scorching afternoon sun. So deep. So low. So indifferent.

Good question.

"To see you" There were days when Alessia wished her mouth wouldn't connect so fast to her brain and spit everything out in an devastating truth. Spartacus smiled.

"It's an honor".

"No it's not" Alessia pointed with a stronger note in the voice. Spartacus stopped for a second and she glimpsed at the smile in the corner of his mouth. The unshaved beard couldn't hide the sensuality of that mouth. Even an icy minded virgin like her had to appreciate it.

"And why not?"

"Because if it were than you would watch me in the eye and thank me!" That was uncalled for and Alessia already regretted it knowing the he perceived it the wrong way. Facing the window Spartacus straightened his battered back muscles. She saw the cut marks stretch and feared the bloody wounds would crack open. Then he turned around and stepped close to her, that close that she realized how he visibly outran her. In everything. He shadowed her world even further as he leaned forward and approached his face to hers.

"Thank you" Alessia was fascinated with his eyes now deeply connected with hers. The deep waters stirred for just a second to then die again into endless calm. He rose and Alessia looked up to face him. She blinked a few times grateful he got her message right.

"My father said you will participate in the trials next week. Maybe you should stand aside for the first few days of the festivities"

"I am ok."

"But the battle with Thraxis was fierce."

Spartacus passed her by on his way to get his armor.

"I know you are looking for the welfare of your father's house but trust me, I will do fine. Your friends can go on betting on me"

"I am not…" Alessia got irritated with the remark. "I don't bet. And do you trust me?"

"Do I need to?"

"Well you asked me to trust you, do you trust me?"

Spartacus smiled for good this time and she remained fixed on it. He watched her intensively.

"I could" Alessia was unhappy with his answer. She was not referring to that.

"Very well" That went great! She turned on her heals ready to leave the room.

"Place your bets and win your coins now Domina! Soon enough I will be free"

Alessia was stunt with his words. This was a dangerous statement to make for such a "young" gladiator. No one had escaped the barracks and no one bought their freedom after just half of year of service. It took years, IF… Alessia gasped the information inside her lungs with a rush. The times they lived did not allow such thoughts. Their eyes met and strangely, his calmness somehow made her trust him. Cassius closed the door behind her.

**ΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨ**

"Ladies ladies… please there is enough for everyone. Make your choice! Ah ah ah not that one, trust me!" Lucrecia was working her magic on her guests.

Alessia witnessed the men parade from her corner. It was so odd it made her laugh. She was probably the only virgin in the house and yet she saw more naked men than a mistress did in a life time of concubinage. Less Lucrecia who was a different species of mistress. How could her father put up with this entire display, it was beyond her understanding. The younger gladiators were now lined up in front of the hungry eyes of Lucrecia's guests. And how amazed they looked! Pretenders! Acting like they've never done it before! Blushing only behind the veils never before the eye! Alessia fretted in her chair. She had better rode in the cool breeze of the afternoon than witness this madness.

"As I said ladies, you must have patience… this was but an appetizer of what's to come!"

"Lucrecia you are spoiling us! You let us try them out before they have even stepped in the arena! How privileged!"

"Anything for my friends!" her false laugh made Alessia quiver inside. Gross! "Now, as promised here is the best of the best, the Champion of Rome, the legend in the making – I give you Spartacus, the Thracian!" the applauses weren't loud enough to cover the deep sighs and giggles when Spartacus entered the room in chains. Oh yes, the chains made him so much sexier in their lusty minds. The chains, the power, the force and the possession that came with it. And curiously for a blissful second these images infiltrated in her mind as well as she sat there staring at him. Thank the Gods her face kept the same disgusted mimic and didn't betray her vulgar thoughts. The man's looks were undeniable she had to admit it, she was human after all. Yet the reactions around her were more than exaggerated. She nodded in disbelief letting go of his image from her mind. She focused on the apple in her hand tasting it waiting for Lucrecia to take the circus to another level.

"For those of you who weren't patient enough and already chose their gladiator I remind you it is too late to change your mind now! For the rest of us, please dig in! And if I am allowed, I will choose the Champion this once… he was so busy winning battles for the House of Batiatus that we barely get the chance to see him up close anymore…" The murmur in the room disapproved with her choice.

"Don't be selfish Lucrecia! You get to have him whenever you want! Let your guests enjoy his presence now that we are here!" Sura intervened. Lucrecia may have conducted her life by means of sex manipulation but Sura was administrating her business using her big mouth and little brain. The wife of one of the old Legatus, one of the most important administrators of Rome, was no less bitchy than Lucrecia, but when confronted they put on a show that Alessia always enjoyed.

"Sura, my dear, you out of all should know I always leave a fair amount to my friends! Trust me he is an unstoppable machine! You will not be missing on anything… the night is young and so are we!" Sura smiled sipping on her wine but surely she was not about to give up the fight. Just postpone it for a little longer.

Meanwhile Spartacus scrutinized through the room observing. Part of his mind was always set on his purpose, to be free. But until getting there he had to deal with the environment and satisfying these cunning serpents was one of his little joys of the day. Initially he was reluctant to it. It was his formation to respect women and treat them equally, but some of them really asked for nothing more than cock and disserved nothing more than a rough night. He closed inside that part of him who watched women with a careful and weary eye. Now all he had to give was flesh, raw and brutal flesh. And he enjoyed it, seeing them all crawling underneath screaming his name, clinging on him for more.

His eyes fell on the sofa in the corner of the room. Alessia chewed on an apple, her sight lost somewhere in the room. She seemed far away and paid little attention to what was going on around her. The little Domina how he liked to mock at her always managed to make him turn his head after her. Somehow their eyes met and she seemed startled. Lucius stepped in the room and all connections broke.

"I am happy to see my house taken over by such lovely ladies and I am even happier to see that they are enchanted by what the house of Batiatus has to offer!" he smiled looking around the room. Alessia smiled shyly knowing the kind of charade her father could create just to entertain his guests. "I hope you have all made your choices! They are yours for the night ladies!" and his eyes met Alessia's. "Have you, my precious?" Alessia seemed confused.

"Have I…? Choose, you mean choose?" Her father confirmed with a nod. "No!... you know I never…" But with all eyes set on her she lost the courage to continue.

"What other father offers her daughter the chance to have the best man and with no strings attached and of his own will!" Lucius laughed and together with him the entire room. Spartacus watched carefully.

"Not really of his own free will…" she smiled but Lucius did not appreciate the joke.

"Indulge me!"

"Father you know I…"

"Alessia…!" his fatherly reproach hid a stronger frustration than what he showed. Alessia sighed. Maybe this was her one chance to mock at Lucrecia in public. More than she usually did.

"Fine…" She got up and stepped towards her father. "I'd like to have Spartacus." She made sure she looked into her father's eyes so she is able to keep herself under control when Lucrecia would burst. And sure enough, she did.

"That one is taken my dear…"

"Alessia there are plenty to choose from sweetheart!" Her father pleaded with her to not make him a pawn between her and Lucrecia but he had just sparkled Alessia's interest and it was too late.

"Well you asked me to choose and I have. I want him." Lucius took a deep breath of air never loosing the smile.

"I am not sure you…"

"I heard you Lucrecia!" Alessia smiled a smile only she could do sending Lucrecia to the ground. "Father, did I ever ask you for anything? For any gladiator? Ever?" She spelled the words to emphasize the huge difference in between her and his mistress. Lucrecia steamed. Lucius closed his eyes, on one hand hating the situation on the other loving how much Alessia resembled her mother, feisty and stubborn. He finally admitted.

"Never. You have never asked for anything. Lucrecia…" he turned towards a red-faced Lucrecia spitting fire from her eyes. "You always have access to the gladiators, I am sure…"

"So does she!" Lucius changed mimic.

"Lucrecia. I indulge you with a lot of things" and his tone pretty much said it all. "I am sure you can indulge me with one! Alessia will have Spartacus tonight. Our guests can enjoy him in the following days. I hope you are here to stay longer than a few days!" he swiftly and mannerly changed the subject but he didn't get more than a smile because they were all focused on Alessia.

Cassius hurried to accompany Spartacus to Alessia's chamber, probably more taken aback than Lucrecia herself. Lucrecia's amazement came just from being hurt with Alessia's defiance while Cassius was amazed with why Alessia made such a move. She had never called for a gladiator in her chambers and somehow he doubted it was all in spite of her "other mother".

But Alessia surprised him and everyone again when she went herself and took Spartacus' chains and pushed him outside the room. Cassius got dismissed with a sign of her hand and he remained weary in the middle of the room. As soon as they were out in the corridor, Alessia quickened the steps pulling Spartacus after her. The moment the door to her chamber closed behind them she released them and backed herself against the wall sighing with relief.

"I thought I'd never get out of there!" Spartacus smiled.

"So… what's the plan?" Alessia watched him carefully.

"What? My face doesn't tell you how much I want you? I thought this was some unspoken invitation to a night of glorious sex… isn't this how it works?"

"They don't use so many words!" It was Alessia's turn to smile.

"I did not bring you here for sex. I am virgin and intend to stay so." She flattered herself with such courage of admitting it to him. Spartacus watched her for a minute. For once he believed the rumors.

"Then why am I here for? To slap the old witch and make her crawl?"

Alessia rushed to close the windows and threw the veils on a chair, then the sandals. She climbed in bed and hugged her knees looking at him.

"Tell me about your country. Tell me about your wars"

"About my country!"

"Well that or we can play cards!" Spartacus laughed short and powerful. Alessia felt an emotion swirl down her hips when she heard that laugh. She hardly ever heard him laugh and never from so close. He lifted the chains and sat on the bed side supporting his weight against the wooden pylon of the bed.

"You really want to know?"

The way Alessia looked at him made him continue. "I don't think stories about my wars will satisfy your guests' curiosity tomorrow morning"

"I write prose. I am pretty sure I can portray them exactly what they want to hear." Spartacus felt more and more comfortable with the Little Domina.

"By the way! Why do you call me Little Domina?" He laughed.

"I was just thinking about that!" They looked each other in the eye. "Because you are Lucius' daughter, Little Domina."

"Is that all?"

"And maybe because you are so short!"

"I am not short, you are too tall!" He laughed again and it made her warm inside.

"You are still a Little Domina to me no matter what you ask me to call you."

Alessia blushed. "I guess it's ok as long as you realize that I am not that little…" She pushed the covers aside and lay comfortable in bed. "Start talking. It's been a while since I've been told bed time stories."

"This is anything but a bed time story."

"I know." She smiled to comfort him. "We have all night" she winked knowingly. "I am listening."

Spartacus put the chains so they don't make any noise and wake her up in case she fell asleep. But hours passed by and even though she kept her eyes closed she would always ask him questions and make remarks to his story. Late in the night Spartacus convinced her to go to sleep.

"I can come and finish the story another time." He tried to tuck her to sleep. It was the strangest feeling he had tried in a long while.

"That will make me look just like one of them…" Spartacus nodded smiling.

"Yes but none of them will ever surprise their husbands with being virgin after spending the night with a gladiator!"

Alessia giggled and finally let him go. "I don't plan on getting married…" A rush of blood surged inside him. For a short moment he felt the intense pleasure of considering himself her first man, but quickly dismissed the thought as irrational. He spent the rest of the night on the sofa across the room; watching her; and he felt aroused. He admitted that was a strange feeling for a man who spent his life surrounded by women. He decided she was special. He decided the Little Domina would be his protégée. Against anything. At times maybe even against himself.

**ΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨ**

She woke up to the usual sounds of the gladiator backyard. The only difference now was that a gladiator was sharing the room with her. Spartacus had fallen asleep on the sofa, holding the chains in between the legs so they don't fall to the floor. Alessia took a moment to admire the construction of his body, the roughness with which he was built. His tanned skin was treacherous to the eye; it looked calm and soft, but beneath she could see the muscle stretching ready to pump into action. He had long strong legs, powerful ankles and wrists. She judged his hands were much bigger than hers looking at the size of the fists as he held them clutched around the chains. And then his face. Maybe the crème de Rome did have something to boast about when they added him on their wish list. His face seemed carved using a perfect alignment between eyebrows, bone cheeks and chin. Nothing was too wide, too big or misplaced. If she had any talent at all, she would've liked to draw a picture of him. She wished he inspired her to write a poem, but his image only gave her unfamiliar chills down her spine. She felt uncomfortable spying on him, like she had dirty thoughts about someone without their permission. And analyzing that she felt even more frustrated with the fact that she had to approach him and wake him up.

She got off the bed reluctantly and pushed her dress up so she keeps the noise to a minimum then took little steps towards him. She gently bent on top of him almost holding her breath. He opened his eyes suddenly and she startled. Spartacus smiled. The full spectacle of his face in plain view with such a broad perfect smile left her mesmerized and she wasn't easily impressed. She caught herself staring.

"Did I startle you?"

"Ahmm… yes a little. I thought you were sleeping."

"I cannot grant myself that kind of sleep in the barracks."

"What kind of sleep?"

"The kind of sleep where you actually rest and don't hear things happening around you."

She sat at his side watching him carefully.

"And why not? The barracks are safe!"

"From outsiders yes… not from the insiders!"

"No one would dare touch you, you're my father's protégée, you're the Champion! I doubt there are many gladiators out there willing to attack you with no good reason!"

"There is always a good reason and there is always some fool with no boundaries and consideration to life"

"Why don't you tell father about this? He must know if there are such dangers among yourselves."

"He knows."

Alessia silenced for a moment folding her hands in her lap.

"Don't worry your mind with this, Little Domina." She had grown fund of the way he called her Little Domina, always stressing the words.

"It's not normal to know that people can be killed for selfish reasons in your backyard and you're doing nothing about it."

"There is not much you can do… But thank you for worrying. I believe it's time I went back to the barracks." He got up pulling the chains. She felt sorry for not having removed them the night before. But then again Cassius would have never allowed her to.

"Will you be at the next game on Saturday?" His question came unexpectedly.

"I, I always do." She seemed rather sad.

"You don't enjoy them much, do you?"

"Why would I? I don't find any joy in seeing people killing each other for the pleasure of others." Spartacus observed her closely.

"Try to see it as a game. It might make it easier on you." She looked him in the eye and surprisingly she saw comfort. Comfort coming from a man who might not be alive in a few days. The thought was scary but made her appreciate his effort of keeping her at ease.

"Just make sure you are not one of those men who'll do the dyeing." It was a déjà vu with the way they looked at each other, absorbed and motionless.

"Be there to be my lucky star." He smiled; and the way he said it and the way he looked at her caused a rush in Alessia to tiptoe and kiss him. Something she had not experienced since she was a mindless child and felt like kissing her cousin. And Spartacus sensed it; he was too well trained into women's wants not to. But he kept still, knowing that she probably hated this visible trace of lust. Nevertheless he afforded a smile in the corner of his lips. Her eyes questioned him about it.

"Don't worry about me Little Domina; worry about Linas. He is as much of a leach as any of your beloved girlfriends…" He insisted on the word "beloved" knowing is going to give her a rash and sure enough her mimic changed.

"Linas is just another gold digger. My father knows better than to let an aspirant like him get into the family. Plus, I've told you. Marriage is not for me."

"You live in a world of men Domina. He will seek a husband for you sooner or later. It's the way of the world."

"And why does the way of the world have to apply to me? I'm just another individual!" She really seemed bothered with the idea of settling down.

"A man can protect you, can shelter you from danger."

"Can he protect me from himself? From his infidelities and ego? From his vices, from his…"

"He can father your children!"

He stared in her eyes from up close and silenced her.

"… so they can also see what their father is capable of?" She was still trying to make a point.

"So they can see how a man can be the pillar of a family!"

Alessia opened her mouth to a cutting remark but her brain gave her a momentarily flash of how such a man would look and feel like. It gave Spartacus enough time to approach her even more and grab her gently by the shoulders.

"There is not a matter of whether you will marry or not. It's just a matter of when. But make your choice wisely for it will mean your future." His dark blue eyes fixed her with piercing sincerity and if she felt sad before she now ached inside knowing how little chances she had to part her life with a man that could be something else than what she saw daily.

The door behind them opened slightly and Cassius stuck his head in. Spartacus let go of her and stepped outside the room. The mark of his fingers on her skin still burnt her.

She allowed the day to go by slowly, without leaving her chambers not feeling ready to face the flood of questions awaiting her from across the big hall. She had to think of what she was going to tell them. They would never believe she actually slept with him, but then again his reputation was undeniable that even her well-known virgin status could crack facing the wild imagination and rumors built up around Spartacus. They could believe what ever. She was not in the mood for explanations. Her thoughts still ran scattered around and about the conversation she had with Spartacus; the wild Thracian who proved to not only be invincible in battle but also wise and caring. Or was it just a façade to gain her trust? No man remained unstained in that snake pit she grew in! But she wanted to believe he was the kind of man she believed he was.

The buzz around her arrival to dinner animated the entire house, from servants to guests. The question whether she had finally succumbed to lust was on everyone's mind. But her response was the same for all. The night was beyond her expectations and no further details were given. The speculations would keep the house alive for another month or so; she smiled thinking of how they were all trying to guess from her posture and words and acting whether she really gave herself to Spartacus or not. And then again, why to him and not another? And why now that her father was allowing a candidate in the house? Linas. Yes the young vicious unscrupulous sweet-tongued Roman senator. So much was said about him; the renewed hope of an old decaying political system; the demanding leader he could be, the many supporters he had gained in Rome. She was not interested. She had seen him occasionally at parties but she really took no time to even save his image in her mind. She just wondered what sort of interest he would have with her family, with a gladiator house. It was true, the House of Batiatus had won its reputation wide and far in the empire but it was of little if at no use at all in the political world. Actually, it could have been the other way around. Her father could have reached a Senator position with the support of someone like Linas. She did not like this business at all. Plus there was little room for anything else in her mind other than her intrigued thoughts about her newly discovered side of Batiatus' most famous worrier.

The weekend came in fast and as usual, with no heart, she followed the crowds to the arena. She sat silently behind her father – never behind Lucrecia – and span the fan absent minded looking at the mindless exhibition of ego and far fetched characters. Her father's speech was as usual stirring and inviting to all those blood lusty Romans. The crowds burst in ovations when the gladiators stepped in the arena. Spartacus shined in his armor, holding nothing but a sword. The sword that had slain so many. The games began and in less than a few hours the sand was soaked in the blood of both men and animals. Gladiators pared up to then end each other lives at the sign of a thumb down from her father or his noble guest Linas. Other than being polite out of courtesy for her father, Alessia refrained from any display of any kind around the astute politician. She did not find him that astute; but merely a raw teenager attitude of trying to divert attention to him by means of sophisticated lines and over exaggerated opinions.

Spartacus' turn came and all of a sudden she felt her heart shrink a size. He always fought alone since she had stood up against Lucius to defend one of his dyeing comrades. The man whom he fought against was the biggest she had ever seen. And he didn't seem to be a mentally insane blood driven animal like most of the others. Instead he seemed to be focusing on victory, cheering at the crowds every time he managed to push Spartacus aside even for a bit. Spartacus was not a man to put on a show. He battled, he killed, he saluted. And that simple way of doing things, the mystery of why he did not indulge into being cheered and applauded fascinated every man and woman in that stadium. The shields clashed again and automatically she put some more energy into using the fan she held so strongly in her hand that her palms were sweaty. Spartacus took his time in attacking moving ever so slowly around his opponent, watching his every move, tiring him with his relentless movement. A growl and the giant lifted his ax up and rushed head first into Spartacus. The crowds exploded and it was hard seeing anything with everyone standing and throwing their hands in the air. Spartacus sprang and jumping on a wooden pylon flew above the Dutchman and planted the sword deep in his shoulder. The blade got straight through to the heart and by the time Spartacus landed on solid ground again, the big man fell to his knees, breathless. Spartacus remained motionless while the dust settled behind him on his opponent's corpse. Alessia caught a glimpse of Linas' face. He must've envied Spartacus for his courage, for the shier force he displayed. For how he could mind control such a large population. She breathed slowly, trying to look relaxed. Her father was announcing the celebration for the evening, but she couldn't take her eyes off Spartacus. He must've received some serious blows when the Dutchman threw himself at him. One of Lucrecia's friends grabbed her by the hand and pushed her towards the exit. They were all looking for the party. She managed to take one last look at Spartacus being taken back underground where he joined Cassius for the trip home.

**ΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨ**

She watched her step as she came into the barracks. Armors and shields everywhere; the men stood up when seeing her and bowed. Most of them were sweaty and dusty, covered with blood, tired and worn out. She felt bad about looking so immaculate among all this wretchedness so she pushed forward faster. Cassius appeared in front of her.

"Domina… Are you not at the party? Your father must be proud of …"

"Cassius…" He should have known better than to sweet talk her out of her plans. The seer smiled.

"Do you wish to see him?"

"Yes, I'd like that."

"Follow me. Men, move it!"

Soon enough the door closed behind her and she again found herself staring at his back like she did the first time they met face to face. He was washing off and probably did not realize she was there. Alessia did not bother him. When he turned around though she realized that from afar she did not see properly the severity of the wounds the Dutchman had inflicted on him. His eyebrow was broken and a big bruise darkened the cheekbone. His left arm seemed to have been battered repeatedly and the leather strings from the shield were imprinted in his forearm. She took a step closer and took his hand in hers. She ran her fingers gently above the bruised skin.

"I will send you medicine."

"No worries. This is nothing…" his voice was deep betraying the heavy duty he had gone through.

"You must take care properly of even the smallest wounds!"

"Why are you here Little Domina? This is no place for you!"

"You have not finished your story."

The way he looked at her told her he knew better than that. She swallowed drily but sustained his look.

"Are there men who care? Did you care?"

"I have never been married, but I have been brought up to believe in family values."

"Yet here you are spending your nights with those… women"

"One must do things to attain their goal."

"And what is your goal and how can sex achieve it?"

"As I said before: freedom. And being favored by the lady of the house, even for sexual favors, is a step forward."

"_I am_ the Lady of the house!" she reproached him. He smiled.

"You had your chance!"

"Don't make me regret coming here Spartacus!" He pushed her against the wall and looked her in the eye.

"I still don't understand why you are here? What is it that you want from me?"

"The truth. You were trying to make me believe there is something better out there than what I am given here. You give me hope that maybe I won't end up as miserably as these women are!"

"They are not miserable. They have husbands who offer them anything they want, they have the freedom to do what they want, even to sleep with other men."

"You call that freedom and happiness? What happens when they look each other in the eye at home? What happens when the man you're sleeping with just poses you on the bed to give it to you with no foreplay, just because he's been told to please you? And then again, your husband will knock you to the ground out of any middle age crisis reminding your rightful place in _his _family!" She was so fired up that soon she fought a few surging tears. Spartacus was taken aback by her outburst. What could have happened to the daughter of a rather wealthy man to create such men hate in her? He released her and turned around to put a shirt on.

"I do not know about your men, but where I come from the woman is part of the family as much as the man. And the man takes decisions with her and raises the children with her and loves her alone and is faithful and puts all his efforts into giving the best to his family, and by _his _family I mean everyone he holds dear!" Alessia gasped for air so powerfully her jaw trembled.

"I shouldn't listen to you! You put thoughts in my head, thoughts that have nothing to do with the reality I live in!"

"Rome holds good men too… you just need to be patient." Alessia giggled bitterly. "Your father is one of them." She turned around and dared him.

"Can you say that to my face?" He bent to her level and looked her straight into the eye.

"Your father is a good man in his heart. Unfortunately he needs to be the man they ask of him in order to give you a safe home, otherwise you would be one of those women who ends up at the mercy of some retarded men thinking with their cock alone! He at least gives you the possibility to choose from higher ranks!"

"Higher ranks… pfff! I'd choose you any day over those self-centered bastards!" The room turned quiet as she stepped pacing around watching him.

"I told you to make your choices wisely. I am not a good choice." He smiled, but somehow the smile had lost its glitter.

"If I came to you for one night, would you have me?"

Spartacus fretted and it took him a while before answering.

"As I said I am not a good choice."

"But I am your Domina and I want a night with you. What is your answer?"

"Exactly because you are my Domina you don't need my answer." Alessia scrutinized his face. She stood in front of him to make sure she catches every trait of his face when she tells him.

"Promise me that if I ever come to you for this, you will not say no." Spartacus didn't blink. "Spartacus? Promise me!" She could clearly see he had a very hard time answering. A moment he seemed he was ready to deny her request and a moment later he seemed to give in to it. He sighed, his lips in a grimace of obedience.

"I will do anything in my power to protect you, help you and keep you out of harm's way, in what ever manner I can! You can always count on that!"

"That's not what I asked of you."

"That's all I can promise!" Alessia watched him as her head filled in with unanswered questions.

"I will hold you to that promise!" her voice was swore and she blinked a few times trying to cast away the anxiety rising from within. Spartacus bowed as she stormed out of the room. He starred at the blank wall long after she was gone. The thought of having her, even just for one night frightened him and very few things did since he had lost his freedom.

**ΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨ**

"Father I will not see Linas! I really bare no interest in him! I mean what is he to you? What possible gain would this relationship bring? The House of Batiatus is doing fine on its own!"

"Alessia, you are such a child! Rome is the political capital of the world and the House of Batiatus, if it is to withstand time and the people's expectations, must have a political supporter! Linas is fresh meet, he is riding the tide right now and I am telling you this man will go high! And he will take you with him!"

"Me or you? Or Lucrecia and all her friends! I bet they are dying to live in a palace and have a whole army at their disposal day … and night!"

"Alessia do not use that tone on me! Everything I have done I have done for you! Fate took your mother away from us and I know I could not replace her, not by far, but do trust I am considering your best interest with every action that I take!" Lucius embraced his stubborn daughter.

"Father…" she stepped out of his embrace. "Linas is cunning! He plays everything by the ear, whichever the wind blows is the path he follows! Today he is with the House of Batiatus, tomorrow he will be with whoever aims and jumps higher! He will squeeze whatever he can out of you, your relations, your fame and then he will dump you and me and our legacy in the dusty roads of Rome! Hear my words and look carefully into what the rumors say!"

"Ah! Rumors are but what they are! Rumors!"

"There is no smoke without a fire, father, there must be a truth in everything! Look at how his cousin's husband disappeared without a trace to then find him with his throat cut in the dungeons! Do you think it was revenge or thieves? His cousin is well known for being a night predator and it would be of little surprise to me if she wasn't hunting Linas himself!"

"What you are talking about is blasphemy! Incest!"

"I am talking the truth! Look how he now spends his nights over at her mansion even though you have generously offered him your hospitality! For a man so looking into marrying me he surely does not show much interest of being around me!"

"You do not give him the chance! You act like a rabid dog every time he approaches you! You are spending more time with the gladiators than you are with him… Tell me. Is it because of Spartacus?"

Alessia stopped for a short second.

"What about him?" Lucius smiled.

"It is normal to believe you share something special with your first man, but trust me, Spartacus is a wretched soul inside. Even after all this time, I look into his eyes and I still cannot tell what's in all that darkness! I am sure you can still have Spartacus after you marry Linas… just give him some time and attention and he will give you the world!"

Alessia stood perplex with her father's words.

"Father… this has nothing to do with Spartacus!" But Lucius insisted on using him as an excuse for his daughter behavior. Alessia soon gave up and let him believe that the loss of her virginity to Spartacus was the main cause of her lack of interest of Linas. But she dreaded the days to come when she'd have to spend more time with the "chosen one".

But the following days brought unexpected news. The rumors of Linas co-existing with his cousin grew to unbearable proportions and his image was affected in the Senate. At the same time Linas grew more impatient with getting Lucius' consent to marry Alessia and restore his figure in public. She would have been a good cover up for his deeds. Lucius felt it, but the business man in him calculated that the risks were minor compared to the possible bonus. Alessia tried to reason with him but in vain. Every weekend Linas would try to spend more time with her hoping to convince her of their air-tight deal, but she fled each time to the barracks. Soon Linas was sick and tired of the Champion whom he suspected was seeing his future bride. He even dared mentioning it to Lucius, asking that she stops seeing him as it was impertinent of her part to do it even before they got married. And against Lucius conviction that Alessia had given herself to Spartacus, Linas believed she was still a virgin and before long his wicked mind forged a plan he thought to be indestructible and would bring him two wins out of one blow.

He showed up a Wednesday morning at the barracks under the pretext of visiting the famous training grounds of Rome's most notorious gladiators. Cassius kept him under close observation while Lucius felt more than happy to be his tour guide. After lunch Linas sat back comfortably on the sofa watching Lucius carefully.

"I was thinking to bet on the House of Batiatus and this time for good! As an untouchable proof of my trust in you, your family and our up-coming relationship!"

Lucius greeted the idea but his smile was mistrusting.

"I would like Spartacus to fight for me… against all of my men! In the arena! Surely a trained gladiator will have no problem with a handful of garrison soldiers!"

"That is a rather unfair fight! He is just one man after all!"

"Not a man! A Champion! I've seen him take down men twice the size of any of my guards! Plus it will be a guaranteed success with the masses! And it will give me the opportunity to announce in public my political support for your up-coming run in the Senate and the fortunate event of my engagement with Alessia. I see no better moment… especially if Spartacus is victorious turning the day into a glorious moment!"

Lucius took his time to digest the invitation. It seemed to him a bit too sudden and forced. Moreover, Alessia's unhappy face kept coming to his mind and made him feel bad for forcing her into a marriage she clearly did not approve with. But he encouraged himself thinking that this was not a time to be picky and Alessia would thank him one day for making the right choice for her. He took another good look at Linas lying in front of him indulging in a plate of red grapes. He forcefully pushed the air out of his lungs clearing his voice before speaking.

"I guess it's not such a bad idea. But wouldn't it be better if you personally spoke to Alessia before and asked her hand. She is a… she would very much appreciate it!" Lucius refrained from trying to describe Alessia's attitude or stubbornness. But Linas knew better and he had already thought of how to tame the Batiatus bitch. He was just curious whether she had actually given herself to Spartacus or not. She could not use her nor just make her his because of her status as a Domina, but she could ask Lucius for a private moment with her. It wasn't uncommon to ask a proof of her immaculacy, especially after all the rumors about her and considering the kind of benefits the House of Batiatus would gain from their union. He was but entitled to have a night with her and evaluate the goods before going through with the deal. Of course, it was also a matter of ego. If Spartacus fell in battle, not only will he look in his eyes on his death bed letting him know he will have his woman but he will tell her how her favorite gladiator died knowing she will be his every single night to do what he likes. To do what he pleases with her.

Lucius watched Linas who seemed lost in his thoughts. He displayed a serene look like whatever he was thinking about caused him pleasure. He startled seeing Lucius observing him.

"I was just foreseeing the moment… It must be great!" he smiled and cheered the Dominus with a glass of wine. Lucius did the same and silently started putting together the plan on how to advertise Spartacus' fight with the soldiers. What name would suit best the event?

"Lucius, I dare asking for one more thing and believe me it has taken me a great deal of time to present myself with this request to you. I might not have made myself very clear on my intentions regarding your daughter Alessia, and due to our very little time together I am not sure I have presented to her or you my best intentions and feelings towards her. I truly hold her dear. She is a beautiful woman, very much respected even though so young. And I believe I am truly fortunate to have her at my side from now on. Nevertheless, as you know, my image is fragile porcelain. If I am not taking care of it thoroughly it can break into hundreds of pieces in a very short time. Look what I am going through now because of these elaborate lies that my political opponents have spread around in the markets! Poor Lucinda, she is desperate with how people condemn her for something she has not done! And thinking that her husband's body hasn't even cooled down in the grave and they already attack her! You must not believe what the world says, it is all aberrations!" He sipped from the glass looking seriously worried. He then looked Lucius in the eye. If this plan would only hold…

"Would it be too much to ask for a private moment with Alessia before the wedding? I do not need a proof of her … still being pure, simply sometime with her that will create for us and the outsiders watching our relationship grow, the image of us being a couple. Thus we will hear no more abominations about Lucinda and surely about Alessia's story with Spartacus."

Lucius sieved through the elaborate words trying to dig down to the bare truth of what Linas really wanted.

"Alessia has a mind of her own and I am not entirely sure I can convince her to spend this private moment before the wedding. And what if you discover that she has indeed spent time with Spartacus like they said she did… what then?"

Linas laughed mildly.

"It would only be normal for such a young inexperienced girl to have fallen in the same abyss most of our ladies go for. But I am mostly reserved about these rumors of her having spent the night for real with Spartacus. She really does not seem the kind of girl to have her way around with men. I am sure she will give me a pleasant surprise. Do not fret about it my friend!"

Lucius was not so sure. He did have his questions about what happened between Alesia and Spartacus, if anything happened at all. She never said anything and other than that night, she never really spent that much time alone with him. And Lucrecia made sure he had a busy agenda outside training hours. But asking Alessia to accept this marriage and give herself to Linas for "testing" before the wedding, was too much and he knew she would never accept it. But he was a step away from his dream of becoming a Senator, from being above all that in time had stepped on his soul, ego and family. And Alessia's virginity was a small sacrifice to pay! If she was unhappy with Linas later on she could leave him and seek another destiny! But they had to start somewhere and Linas had everything it took to project him in the right direction!

"I will see what I can do. I will talk to her tonight."

"It would complete the evening and it would be my honor if she accepted to visit me on Saturday, after the game!"

"But people will want to talk to the main supporter of our House and congratulate you both for the engagement!"

"My friend, there is time for everything! Plus, a few precious hours with Alessia are much more interesting than the crowds!"

Lucius nodded, but somewhere deep inside he panicked thinking of how fast Linas wanted to do things. Linas fixed him to make sure he feels the pressure enough so he can succumb to it. He realized Lucius wanted the fame and the position badly so he felt at ease with twisting his arm into it a little more. And the thought of having that brat of his daughter in a few days actually arose him. Virgin or not, she was an incredible woman and she had denied him so much for so long. He wasn't used to that kind of behavior from a woman. Payback time!

"You are right! Your time with her is so much more precious! I will make the arrangements." Linas emptied his glass of wine asking for more.

"We can start celebrating!"

**ΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨ**

Alessia stared; her body so stiff ready to spring and cling on her father's throat.

"There is no way in hell I am going through with this! Isn't it enough that you did not even ask me – neither did he – if I even wanted to have him as my husband and now you want to give me to him? Why not sell me! Put a price! How much do you think I'm worth? Maybe I should line up with the gladiators when you have visitors so you can all take bids on me! Test! Test me! The insolent bastard! No one ever asks him how many women he slept with nor how many he plans on fucking, yet I have to be tested! What if I am no longer a virgin, huh? What then?"

"And are you?"

"Father that's not the point!"

"He said he does not care!'

"Then why the rush? He can find out after we get married… _out of love_! Arghhhh…" she rushed through the room almost banging into the walls, avoiding the vases, but eventually she hit one collapsing it to the ground. The sound of the smashed pottery resounded through the hallway.

"It's not about that. He is in a very delicate position where he has to maintain an impeccable image and the fact that he did not spend much time with you makes people believe this is an arranged marriage!"

"Well, isn't it!"

"Alessia, you must do this for me!" Her father stood up stopping her from roaming around crazy. She watched him angrily.

"You cannot ask this of me!"

"You said it yourself, he will have you after you get married so what's the difference!"

"The difference is that I am not submitted to a test like cattle and that I have at least these few more days for myself!"

"To spend them with Spartacus!" Lucius almost pushed her aside looking out of the window.

"Why do you always bring him into the discussion? He is not the one getting married!"

"Because you clearly have a crush on him and do not want to learn to let go and make a future for yourself! As I said, it's understandable…"

"Father! I did not sleep with Spartacus all right! So stop!"

Lucius turned around to look at her.

"Good! That is even better! It will be a nice surprise for Linas!"

"Arrrghhh…!" Alessia turned around disgusted. "He doesn't disserve such a pleasant surprise!" she mumbled while hurrying to get out of the house.

"Where are you going?"

"To the barracks!"

"Alessia! Alessia come here!" Lucius rushed after her and pinned her against the wall.

"Seeing Spartacus from now on is forbidden! This is my house, my rules and you will obey them! Enough with the wild character; enough of being childish! Time to take the future seriously!"

Lucius was taken aback to see Alessia in tears. He really didn't think she was so much into this gladiator.

"If you get what you want why can I not get what I want? Spartacus won't sleep with me! He does not want me! Because he respects me something Linas will never learn!" Lucius remained silent watching her. "So don't fear! My virginity will remain intact to fulfill your precious plan!"

"It's not Spartacus I worry about. It is you! You will remain in your chambers and spend time with Lucrecia and our guests. And when Linas comes you will stand at his side at all times! He will announce the engagement after the games! And you better look happy about it, our future depends on it!" he released her and went to the barracks to see Cassius.

"I do not want Alessia anywhere near Spartacus. She is not to see him at all and that's an order! If Spartacus sees her even for a minute he will be punished and so will you! Even if it costs me another week to wait for him to get better so he can do the tournament!" Cassius nodded but was left wondering where this attitude came from. As far as he was concerned he had never seen Alessia more at ease with a man than she was with Spartacus. He calmed her down and stirred her interest. And Spartacus was more flexible to work with since he found a purpose in looking out for his Little Domina. He even felt a sense of pride in him whenever he won in the arena almost like when he dedicated his victories to her. In normal circumstances this would have just been the beginning of a beautiful love story. But in their situation it was nothing but a storm coming their way; banishment in a lifeless marriage for her and death for him. Either way, a lifeless future for both. Cassius' sight darkened at the prospect. He has to keep them apart for their own good. Lucius seemed convinced of his new plan of moving up the hierarchical scale and ready to take apart whatever and whomever stood in the way. It was disappointing to see he got as far as to sacrifice his own daughter on the altar of the rich and famous.

**ΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨ**

"You called My Lady!" Alessia stood tall at the window.

"I want you to help me see Spartacus!"

Cassius bowed with remorse. "You know I cannot do that Domina. Lucius' orders!" Alessia came to see him.

"I cannot get in there without your help! I can and will try but I will bring down with me many more souls in this house if we get caught and I wouldn't want to do that."

"So you'd rather have me killed for it!"

"Me and you! Because I trust you!"

Cassius got nervous and agitated.

"You are asking too much of me!"

"Cassius, it's not fair what they're doing to me! I don't deserve it! Please give me this one chance to still do something that I like and want! It's not going to happen again!"

"In time Linas will give you permission to see other men!"

"But not Spartacus! I don't understand how father is so blind! He wants to take Spartacus out in the arena so he can have me for himself!"

"Spartacus is no danger to Linas. A prisoner cannot harm a freeman!"

"It's out of pride that he wants to see him killed! He believes he is sleeping with me and wants to teach him a lesson!"

Cassius sighed.

"I did not sleep with Spartacus Cassius! Please believe me!"

The overseer smiled. "I wish I did but I've witnessed many scenes in Spartacus' chamber that give you very little credibility!"

"By the Gods! I swear! We just talked! He was still wearing his chains in the morning wasn't he! You never took them off!"

"They never stopped him before, actually I believe he enjoys them on!" Alessia stared mesmerized for a second. Then closed her eyes impatiently, ready to give up.

"Please believe me! I will not say it again!"

"If it's true than why would I let you see him? So you destroy everything right before it happens?"

"I promise all I want to do is talk to him! That's all! He comforts me, he is different. The way he thinks, the way he tells me things gives me courage, makes me see the situation in a different light." Cassius paced through the room.

"It will get us killed! Me at least!"

"All I want to do is to talk to him! Give me a window tomorrow night when father takes Linas in town to be introduced to Aeneas!"

"Aren't you supposed to be at his side?"

"Leave that to me! It's my last chance! I only have one more day before the games…" She seemed sad and bitter.

"You sound desperate to have this one night with Spartacus. Are you sure all you want to do is talk to him? I am sorry Domina, you know I like and trust you more than anyone in this place but just because I know you this well I cannot trust your intentions now."

"You must give me this chance… if everyone is taking their share with things then I would like to enjoy mine." She knew it did not help to reveal her plans to him but then again she couldn't lie to him.

"Please be careful. I sympathize with you, you know that! But if you give yourself to Spartacus now you'll make it so much worse for you!" Alessia remained silent.

"Will you help me?" She grabbed him tight by the hands.

Cassius took a deep breath. "Talk to Alexa and tell her when she goes to take the wine from the cellar to leave the gate in the back open. No one must see you coming, not even the other gladiators. I will wait for you at the kitchen entrance in the barracks. You can't stay long. We need to prevent any unwanted surprises from Cassius!" Alessia jumped and hugged him.

"The Gods help us…" the tall black man held her for a moment.

**ΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨ**

"Stay in bed! Make sure she gets the best medicine and fast! She must be up and shining by tomorrow!" Lucius was very agitated giving orders to the housekeepers. Alessia seemed really sick, pale and feverish.

"Relax father… I will be ok! I am just very excited about the up coming events and have not eaten very well. I just need some rest." Lucius bent to give her a kiss on the forehead.

"It would have been great if you were at Linas's side tonight… but I guess they can all meet you tomorrow!" he didn't seem very happy with the situation but as usual he quickly found comfort in positively evaluating the odds.

Soon the huge gates closed behind the chariots. Alessia barely had the patience for the dust to settle behind them that she jumped out of bed. She felt very dizzy. She knew she couldn't fool her father with a fake bad day. So she took some of Alexa's potion for headaches mixed with alcohol and sure enough it made her look sick enough for her father to believe her. But the dizziness was more than she had bargained for. She moved around the room trying to fill in the cracks to her rapid plan for tonight. When it got dark Alexa signaled her it was ok to go. They started an argument and Alessia offered to go with Alexa in the basement and show her the kind of wine she wanted and that Alexa seem to not find at all.

Alexa staid behind while she put on the cloak her servant had hidden in the cellar and stepped out of the gate. She walked along the wall so she can hide in the shadows and as soon as she reached the kitchen door she knocked slowly. For a few moments nothing happened and she felt her plan going to ruins. She knocked again. This time Cassius showed up behind the door.

"Quickly! Some of the gladiators must come eat! They can't see you here!" he pushed her in the corridor, running behind her. When they came in front of his room, Alessia turned to face Cassius.

"Does he know about me coming to see him?"

"No… I haven't told him. Now go! You don't have much time! I will be close by…" Alessia touched the handle to the wooden door. "And Domina… please… make your decision wisely." The words reverberated through her brain and if she had any doubt before of what she wanted, now she had no more. She nodded and stepped inside.

Spartacus was lying on the bed looking at the ceiling. The moon crept inside through the one window he had above the bed. When he saw her come in he couldn't tell who that was. But a moment later Alessia stepped into the light and revealed herself. He jumped to his feet mistrusting his eyes. He hadn't seen her in quite a while.

"What are you doing here?"

"Not only that I cannot order you or ask you for anything now I cannot come to see you whenever I please?" Alessia didn't look him in the eye, but instead took the cloak off her shoulders and threw it on his poor bed.

"Alessia you're dressed in a night gown." She then looked but because he was standing with his back at the light she couldn't figure out his expression.

"It will make it easier. We don't have much time." Not even the darkness couldn't stop her from perceiving his reaction. She was sure she heard him gasp, his chest coming up and down much faster than a minute before. He took her by the shoulders and positioned both of them in the light so they can see each other.

"My Domina… I told you I will not do this, not with you."

"Why not me Spartacus? What's different about me? Am I not a woman like the others? Am I not appealing to you, not even a bit? Do I not talk dirty enough?" His fingers went deep in her forearms until she hurt.

"I am not worthy of this honor. Your husband will appreciate it more than I." Alessia burst into an almost hysterical laughter.

"The only thing he appreciates is your defeat and mine. But I will not give him that pleasure! _ I_ choose to whom to give this honor, it is my gift to give to whomever I please and I choose you and I ask nothing in return."

"Domina…"

"Don't Domina me!" tears fell down her eyes as he pushed him away. "I am ordering you to have me!" Spartacus closed his eyes tight. Never before had he been so torn. He wanted her desperately, night after night he imagined her cradled in his arms and night after night he pushed roughly between the legs of other women looking blankly at the walls wishing it was her. And here she was, pleading with him to make his dream come true and he had to refuse.

"I will not do it. You will thank me one day." He tried to keep his voice from trembling and he was thankful for the pale moonlight hiding him partially. He staid in the shadow to avoid her from seeing the hard on he had just by staring at her in that transparent night gown. She wore nothing underneath. The thought drove him crazy.

"Spartacus, you promised!" She came to him and laid her palms on his bare chest slowly caressing his skin. His nipples hardened at a mere touch. He helped keep a moan inside his throat.

"Not this." Her palms clenched into a fist and she started hitting him repeatedly crying. Spartacus stood his ground without stopping her. Soon she collapsed against his chest. He felt the hot tears on his shoulder and he couldn't take it anymore. He gently pushed her away and looked her in the eyes. "Please understand… I do not care about my fate. I am a prisoner. I may not be here tomorrow. But you have a lifetime ahead of you and tomorrow is the day that will build that future for you. The world is unfair! Life is unfair but you can repair some of that if you just compromise a little!"

"Compromise!" she barely spoke between the sighs and tears. "Would you have compromised if you had the killers of your family in front of you? Would you have not risked your life to take theirs? A lifetime of slavery is not a compromise. Do you believe my fate will be any different than yours? I will be a prisoner without the bars!"

"There are worse things out there! So take it!"

"I don't want my spirit to die!"

Spartacus hurt inside. He didn't want her spirit to die either and he knew her marriage and her father's lifestyle were a death sentence for all the beauty she had inside.

"Please have me. Linas doesn't care! Other than being disappointed he will not do anything, because he needs me to run for the Senate next year! I am dead anyways and so are you in time, so…" Spartacus didn't care about dyeing. "You said you'd protect me. Then let me feel like a woman who is really protected and cared for, for just one night."

"It will only make it so much more difficult afterwards."

"I cannot regret something so beautiful…" Alessia got close again and took his hands in hers. "Give me tonight to feel like I should …" but her words faded away. "Pretend you care, pretend you love, pretend you like… like you do with Lucrecia, just make me believe. I don't care."

Spartacus watched her silently letting go of her hands. She came right back and placed a kiss on his chest. The way her long hair fell around her shoulders touching his belly made his jaw muscle twitch. He cupped her face and slowly wiped the tears away.

"There is not much I can offer..." he looked frustrated looking around the room.

"I don't care." The clear chestnut eyes looking at him so mildly invited him to kiss them. But he struggled inside to not show her too much care or love. He needed to be pertinent with her; controlled and impartial just like with every other woman. So she can break free easily of this memory afterwards. But he wasn't so sure he wanted her to forget so fast. He breathed in deeply. He went to the bed and took his cloak as well and put it on top of hers making the bed a bit more comfortable. He took of his coverings as he stood with his back at her. Behind him, Alessia released the dress from her shoulders and let it fall to the ground. She got close and Spartacus could feel her warmth. He closed his eyes and asked for mercy from powers he could not understand and who never responded. When he turned around he avoided looking at her so he doesn't stare or touch. He was about to help her lye down when he remembered how she hated the idea of being posed for sex as she described it. He took another look at her and then he smiled. It was useless denying and pretending. It was obvious he could not look like he did not want or care for her. As they stood close his shaft, swollen and pulsating was resting on her belly which made her still and scared. She asked him for a night to remember. But it looked like it was going to be a night he will remember as well.

She finally came to life, encircling his waist when she rested her cheek against his chest sheltering his manhood in between their bodies. The touch felt so complete that it made him shiver. He tightened his hold on her; not even when he got the best blow job has he felt so arose just by feeling her gently rubbed against him. His hands ran down her back and then up into her hair, curling the chestnut strands between his fingers. Alessia let her head fall back into his wide open palms and closed her eyes awaiting that one kiss she had yearned for so long. And it didn't take him long before finding the way to her mouth; their lips fitted perfectly as they brushed against each other, as he tasted them slowly from one corner to another. Alessia moaned to the touch and cracked his preventive approach. Spartacus took her lips so forcefully that even he was taken aback by the change. She tasted so sweet, her lips so soft, her elusive perfume enchanting his senses as she laid her body against his, molding and responding to his touch ever so close.

He turned them around and gently pushed her down the bed, making sure she seats comfortably in between the covers. The straws underneath the cloaks were far from what she was used to sleep in but there was nothing he could do. There was only room for one in his bed so the moment she stretched her long legs he got on top of her, finding his way in between her thighs. Alessia's heart beat grew from nothing to a volcanic eruption the moment she felt his body weight on hers. The sensation was overwhelming with his body strength wrapping her, holding her, tense around her arms and her rib cage. His legs curled with hers as he found a far off position to support most of his weight on his shoulders and elbows.

"You deserve better than this…" Alessia dreaded the sorrow in his eyes. Her hands went up his back and caressed each cut mark and blade wound she could lay her fingers on. Spartacus lowered his head to her neck hallow and kissed every inch of pulsating skin up to her jaw line. His kisses reverberated through her body and into her belly, down below and she automatically reached for him. She felt like quick silver in his arms, so restless and so impatient. He went back to claim her lips and Alessia couldn't have enough of it. Somewhere in the back of her mind she thought this was her only chance to feel alive in the arms of a man. So she let go of her fear and shyness, she let go of her moral restraints. She wanted to have him as much as he was having her. She parted her lips and sucked on his mouth with such desire she did not know she had. Spartacus did not question her gesture, instead he responded by invading her mouth, absorbing her moans as he swept his tongue on top of her teeth, pushing forth into her sweet insides. And again. And again. His hands pressed down on her hips trying to calm her movements, but even his own body couldn't handle the pressure of being so inevitably close. His thighs reacted to hers moving round and round and were now pushing down her belly as he still tried to keep some distance. He freed one hand and cupped her breast in his palm squeezing gently and hated the narrowness of the bed not giving him enough space to do what he wanted. But Alessia didn't give him time for regret or frustration; her hands ran wild on his back and hips, to then curl and rest in his hair keeping his head still for her to kiss him more. His mouth was like a source of energy and she had to sip from it constantly. Spartacus let her take whatever she wanted from him; allowed her inexperienced hands to discover his body with small random strokes and caresses; allowed her lips to search and kiss every inch of his face, from the soft eyelids to the unshaved beard, from the lobe of his ear to the warm temples. It torn him to let her torture him this way while he stood motionless, answering all of her body demands. Every now and then he would pin her to the bed to slow her down, repeating her moves on him, only so much more skillfully and sexually that it agitated her more.

The harsh texture of the cloaks underneath her made her skin hurt, the summer heat and his body on top of her made her sweaty and slippery and Spartacus took his time in licking a drop of sweat coming down her temple. The salty perfumed taste of her body essences made him crazy. He pushed her knees up his thighs as he adjusted his position between her legs. The moment she felt him she froze and all her frenzy drained and all her attention focused on that one touch invading her mind. He removed the sweaty strands of hair from her forehead and eyelids clearing the way to her gaze. His jaw trembled as he spoke.

"Are you sure of this?" She blinked a few times trying to get the veil of desire of her eyes and grasp on his words.

"Would you stop now if I asked you to?" Spartacus managed to spring a smile in the corner of his lips.

"I would struggle…" Alessia smiled as well, a short lived smile. She slid her hands between their bodies and with renewed courage took him in her tinny hands and led him inside her. Spartacus arched on top of her when she felt the soft cushion her hands had placed him into and kept his body steady not to hurt her. His eyes stared at her with a mixture of surprise, lust and love. He pumped easily to ease his way inside. Alessia felt a pressure surging within as he entered her little by little. And as much as she tried to control it she couldn't help not squeeze on his arms warning him of her pain. Spartacus knew; he stopped the moment her fingernails went into his flesh. He slowly went back removing the pressure waiting to see her relax. Then again pushed, this time further, slower, watching all her reactions. She swallowed, her chest came up and her breasts were the sweetest spectacle of sweaty skin in the moon light he had ever seen. He bent down and took one of the rosy nipples in between his teeth and as he did so, she moaned uncontrollably feeling his shaft going in so much deeper. Her hands rushed to stop his hips, but Spartacus had already stopped busy with nibbling on her breasts. Her body seemed to get used to him inside her and the pressure seemed to dissipate as the mind got blurred with the image of him feeding on her breasts. Then suddenly his mouth switched from the hard buds to her lips and as his body fell on hers, his hips launched forward so rapidly and so swiftly giving her no time to react. Spartacus' mouth on hers stopped the short cry from resonating through the room. Alessia gasped for air while a few tears dropped down in her hair. Spartacus rushed to kiss her temples and her eyes. She felt crushed under his body weight, breathless; the pain in her groin seemed to send ripples through her body. Spartacus stood still giving her time to adjust. He had never taken the virginity of a woman before; the feeling was unique. The way she felt when he broke her was like nothing he had ever experienced before. Alessia sobbed, her face hidden at his collar bone. He then felt her hands relax as she started caressing his back. He knew the retreat would be just as painful. She clanged on him one more time as he went out and then again, slowly back in. She breathed fast and short breaths while he pumped in easily. He had taken his weight of her letting just their lower parts meet. She felt exposed to his eyes, as he watched her breasts move every time he came inside her. And nothing felt more erotic than seeing his eyes flame up with each thrust; their bodies seem to synchronize little by little into one movement and before long she reached for him pulling him into her arms.

Spartacus did not let go of control completely afraid not to hurt her more, but his good intentions were blown apart when she put her legs around him calling for him in such an innocent and clumsy way it made all his resilience collapse. He groaned and began taking her the way he dreamt for nights he would. He came into her so deep and so harsh she screamed for good and struggled to keep up with how fast his body moved now. He grabbed her by the shoulders sinking his face in her hair, his entire body rubbing on hers as he came into her time and again. Her breasts hardened against his chest, her legs slid next to his, her thighs went up and down changing the angle in which he penetrated her. Wave after wave of pleasure rushed through his body as he went on possessing her, dominating such a fragile creature, barely breathing under his weight, taking him inside so deep. There was no more pain; just immense pleasure. How could it be that each time he came inside, he made her vibe like it was his very first stroke! She felt his body tense and she embraced it harder. But Spartacus didn't want it to end; not this fast. He always knew that if he had her, his first time would be short; he had gathered so much frustration and longing that needed to be released fast, almost spontaneously. But he wanted a moment longer. He controlled his breathing and focused on her lips again. Soft tender kisses all over her face matching the movements of his shaft inside her. Alessia responded feverishly, kissing him back each time, oblivious and obeying. Then something quickened inside him and she sensed the way he arched, going deep inside to stay for a while longer pushing her limits. And a thought flickered through her head. A conversation she once overheard from Lucrecia's chambers. That Spartacus refused to ever come inside her; or any other woman as a matter of fact. Lucrecia was rather frustrated by it; being much younger than Lucius she was expected to produce an heir. Everyone knew that Lucius wasn't probably going to be the father and Spartacus seemed like a very good candidate only that he always objected to the idea of fathering her child.

Alessia opened her eyes and it looked to her like she had never seen clearer. She cupped his face urging him to look at her. He stopped, his body aching inside with longing for a release. But he obeyed and looked at her. The air came out of his nostrils tumbling in an incoherent rush.

"I want you to come inside me…" and her voice did not tremble and she was grateful for it. Spartacus' face was never more revealing than that moment. A variety of feelings and emotions swept through as he tried to understand her request.

"You could get pregnant…"

"I hope I do…"

"With me…"

"With you…" the words hardly came out between the broken breaths. A mixture of thoughts came raining down on him as he stared in her eyes.

"I look nothing like Linas. He will know."

"I look a lot like you." And she smiled. Spartacus weighed her words. But the string of thoughts broke when she kissed him, moving her hips, trying to get him back. It only took a moment for his body to fire up as if it had never stopped. This time he never took his eyes from her, holding her tighter, adding more and more pressure to his thrust until he couldn't take it anymore. His fingers clenched on the cloaks as he assaulted her body one more time and as he did the adrenaline made the pleasure of the moment transform into an overwhelming happiness knowing that she would bare his child against all odds. He screeched his teeth feeling the wave of his climax rushing through him.

Alessia had a moment of doubt that he'd answer her request, but the moment he embodied himself deep inside her she knew he did. The warm liquid flowed in her groin giving her a warm strange feeling of protection. Spartacus felt her legs crouch around him, protecting his gift to her.

Exhaustion. He had never felt this drained. He laid his sweaty forehead on hers as their breaths mingled. He gently placed a kiss on her swollen lips. A moment later the door behind them opened. Neither of them looked to see who that was, but Spartacus tensed on top of her ready for a struggle. Cassius observed them quietly for a few moments. His face said it all. It might as well be that the fate of the entire House of Batiatus had just changed after tonight.

"Some of the men returned. It's time." Alessia felt a sudden urge to yell. She needed more time with him. She needed his arms around her; she needed his body warmth to comfort her, to give her strength. The violent reality came crushing down on her. The door closed behind Cassius. They looked at each other again. Then Spartacus helped her up. He took a cloth and soaked it in the water vessel. When he came back she was slowly nodding the folds of the night gown ready to put it on. Spartacus kneeled before her and gently placed his hand between her legs wiping the blood remains with the cloth. Alessia remained in shock with his gesture. The shock caused hurt inside; the hurt inside caused tears. One by one they came down her cheeks. Spartacus got up and with his other hand removed them, cupping her face in his palm. He couldn't say a word. He feared and hated what tomorrow would bring. He stepped away and threw the cloth in the vessel. Alessia put the night gown on and struggled with the cloak. She felt feeble and powerless. Spartacus helped her and saw her to the door. Not a word was spoken. She put the hood on and reached for the door. He sprang forward and grabbed her by the wrist. And then he stopped considering whether he should or should not speak to her. Alessia didn't turn around to see him.

"Whatever he does, do not let yourself down. This is something you have to promise me!" his voice was commanding. Alessia didn't react. Then she slowly turned and Spartacus wasn't ready for what he saw. A face flowing with tears, lips gathered tightly to prevent any sobs from coming out. "_Fuck!_" Spartacus tightened his hold on her wrist. She breathed in a few times, then tip toed and kissed him so lightly he barely sensed it.

"Thank you." Spartacus closed his eyes. Her hand slid from his grasp and he heard the door close behind her. His eyes opened to an empty room filled up with the smell of sex, sweaty bodies and her. As he stood motionless gazing out the little window he realized his freedom was no longer a priority. _His_ Little Domina was.

**ΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨ**

That morning Lucius blamed the swollen eyes and pale face his daughter had on the sleepless night due to the fever and the sickness. Fortunately he could not see inside her. She was a city in ruins, collapsing piece by piece. She had braced herself for what was to come that night. She would think of him at all times, when Linas will have her. She will close her eyes tight and imagine Spartacus, his body, his hands, his lips. No! He will not let him kiss her and take away his touch, his smell off her body! She will not let him come inside her! She will save only Spartacus within herself and hope his seed would flourish and give her a reason to go on. She looked fierce and destroyed as she sat down behind her father at the games.

In the underground Cassius prepared the men for the daily life struggle. Spartacus never left his room. He did not encourage the men like he usually did. He did not seek for armory or weapons. He was silent and absent minded. Or so it seemed. Cassius came to see him and brought him his sword and a new enforced armor.

"You know I never wear heavy armors."

"You will this time!" But Spartacus pushed it aside. Cassius pushed it back into his face.

"Today… it's no game! Those men were sent to kill you not to play with you!"

"I will die one day but today is not that day my friend!" he patted his seer on the shoulder.

"Take the armor Spartacus! You haven't seen those men! They are no garrison soldiers. These are mercenaries from the empire boarders! Ruthless men with no God!"

Spartacus sighed as he moved out the door. He grabbed the armor on the way inspecting it.

"If you want to give your Domina a chance to see you again you'll do as I say."

Spartacus turned to look Cassius in the eye.

"Oh she will see me again. Sooner than you think." Cassius felt a cold shiver down his spine.

"Don't try anything stupid! It will cost both your lives!"

"You know me better than that by now Cassius!" Did he? Spartacus put the armor on and grabbed his sword. Rome thought she'd seen it all, but after today the whole Empire will know what a prisoner can do to win his freedom.

The battles were on and the other gladiators put on quite an orchestrated show. But the crowds were waiting for him. By mid day the tension was so high that not even Lucius himself, who had witnessed hundreds of battles, had the patience to wait anymore. But the fight must not be rushed. Finally the moment came. Ten gorillas from the Eastern boarders of the Empire, the so called garrison soldiers entered the arena. Alessia trembled inside with so great fear as if she were standing alone to face them. And there he was, coming from the huge wooden doors; the Champion, Rome's most popular hero, Spartacus, the Thracian himself, with nothing more than a sword in his hand. Alessia forced the tears out of her eyes blaming it on the rising dust. She watched him move in the arena, so silent and so beautiful and she felt proud to have been his. The sight of his body burnt her memories remembering how good that body felt on hers. She had to keep up appearances; she must keep a plain face and attitude. She hid behind the fan, fretting in the chair for people not to notice how hard her hands were shaking. Linas gave the thumb up for the battle to start and Spartacus braced himself for the first attack. The soldiers moved in circles around him like wolves trying to corner the pray. He rejected the initial attack but soon more followed. His agility was amazing, the way he moved, sprang and ducked from blows coming from everywhere. In moments he slew one of the men by cutting his throat in one clean move. The rage swiped through his mates and they all ran into him trying to pin him against the wall. He managed to grab a shield and force two of them out of his way, but a third speared him in the left shoulder. Alessia halted any movement; even her breathing seemed to disappear and the sounds of the world seemed to fade away. She could not witness the death of this man. She could not witness the death of hope.

But before long he was back on his feet, grabbing weapon after weapon and fighting like a lion. Like they wanted him too. Like they expected him too. The soldiers plaid the game cheap and cheated on each occasion throwing dust in his eyes and kicking him when he was down. How his ribs must've taken blown after blow! Three left but he was barely standing, visibly affected by the cuts on his legs and the stab in his shoulder. A quick move, a bad timing and his opponent's blade cut across his belly. Alessia screeched so hard she thought parts of her teeth would be falling out. But the cut didn't seem deep. She'd seen men's guts being spilt this way, limbs torn. She expected anything from such a fierce fight. The men pushed the battle towards her side of the arena and when she saw him from so close she was scared to get up and look fearing her legs would give up on her. He twisted and turned but made no sound. Linas was up clenching on his robe as he watched his men trying blindly to catch him. You could tell he was looking for the moment Spartacus would fall. He actually considered he was giving him the honor of dyeing dignifying, as a true gladiator. The dead do not care about honor! Alessia breathed again and things started spinning around her. The fan fell from her hand as she saw him turned towards the balcony to face them. He caught her gaze with his and pierced through her with such determination that she lost will to pretend something wasn't happening.

Lucius turned around to see what Spartacus was looking at, but the next moment he sprang forward and planted his sword deep in the soldier in front of him; ducking a desperate attack from the last man standing he dropped to his knees and turned the sword in his hand pointing the blade up and in a fraction of a second it disappeared under the man's chin and reappeared on top of his head. The crowd was silence. For once there were no applauses, no cheers, no ovation. It took the strength of a bull to pierce through a man's skull like that! Alessia fell back into her chair resisting the want to cry, realizing all the tension. Around her, the crows awoke and the arena's walls barely supported the endless ovation and cheers. People were throwing their clothes, flowers, goods and even money at Spartacus as he stood upright facing the masses. Linas dropped in his chair too, trying to put up with the defeat. Lucius smiled, but his eyes betrayed how weary he was. Somehow he wished Spartacus had not won so Linas can have his victory. He wasn't that stupid to not realize Linas wanted Spartacus down! But then again, secretly he felt good about his Champion proving himself once again! He was the image of the House of Batiatus!

Lucius stood up raising his thumb, clearing Spartacus yet again, to live for another day. But Spartacus did not leave. He stood there waiting for the crowds to settle, and when they did he laid his sword on the ground and addressed his Dominus.

"My Dominus! Domina! Honnorable citizens of Rome! I have never addressed you before, but stay assured I have always appreciated your support. It has made me what I am!" People rumored through the seats. "I stand here before you asking for that one reward a Champion should be granted and that I have never asked for." And he stared at Lucius with such strong eyes that it made him back off from his chair. "Dominus, would you grant me that award?" Lucius took his time to make his voice hearable and gain strength to talk. He feared his wish.

"You have brought the House of Batiatus on the high hills of Rome, you have honored this old gladiator house with your incredible skills and tenacity. I could not refuse…" but in his mind he prayed.

Spartacus bowed to then rise again and speak.

"My Dominus, honor me beyond my wildest wishes and grant me a moment with your gracious daughter, My Domina. Alessia!

The scene was delicious. There was no word to describe the shock, amazement and panic on people's faces. But out of all, Linas, Lucrecia and Lucius were beyond description. Lucius was too much of a merchant and seller to betray his fear and panic and kept his smile posing as he turned towards Alessia to read her reaction. She was motionless staring blankly down at Spartacus, already seeing how another gladiator will chop his head off for such an insolent never heard before request from a gladiator to his owner. Lucius realized she couldn't have known of this as she looked puzzled beyond imagination, almost as much as he was. In the cellars Cassius grabbed the bars to the gates pulling on them forcefully. Was he insane? What did he want to prove by challenging up front one of the most famous politicians and especially his owner! It could cost him his life in a spit! He asked for mercy and for understanding from the Gods to spare this man, for he had such a beautiful heart to perish this way; even for a good cause!

Lucius turned towards Linas with the same stupid smile on his face. Linas was white with fury. But he stood up nonetheless and approached the railing looking down towards Spartacus. He muttered to Lucius.

"Say yes." Lucius checked with him again to make sure he understood. "Say yes!"

"As you know, Senator Linas is the husband to be of my daughter and such a request is very difficult to accept considering the situation. But as he is most understanding and supportive of the House of Batiatus he accepted to grant you a moment with Alessia." It took a few more moments for the crowd to explode saluting the House of Batiatus, Lucius, Linas and Spartacus for an amazing Saturday.

The chariots pulled in front of the house and when getting out Linas informed Lucius that he wanted a word with Spartacus in private before he met with Alessia. Lucius accepted but made sure that Cassius was with them so he prevents anything unexpected from happening. Lines rushed to the barracks.

Spartacus was washing his wounds; Safran, his Gaulle friend was helping suture some of the cuts on his back. The moment Lucius stepped in, the room emptied leaving just the three of them.

"An impressive show you put on today. I thought I couldn't have anymore surprises from you, but I guess I was wrong."

"I am glad you enjoyed it Senator. This is what I am here for."

"And you should always remember that Thracian! Now… about your moment with Alessia… I have thought about it. Don't think I don't know she is seeing you. Perhaps she has already given herself to you. But we will find that soon enough."

Spartacus looked him in the eye. He hadn't seen such pure hate and raw evil in a long while.

"I thought that because she likes you, as any stupid young girl would I assume, and because I am her husband to be, we should share the joy of… spending a moment with her. I am pretty sure you've been into this kind of reunions before here in the house. Even Lucius has at least a few every week."

Spartacus started worrying and his mind started searching for rapid solutions. He knew what Linas was talking about. Orgies. Smaller or bigger, it did not matter; they were common everywhere in Rome among the rich. The servants in the house were sexual slaves, hired only to assist their owners at both the daily chorus and with their sexual fantasies. Alessia did not belong in such crowds.

Spartacus roamed through the room gathering some cloths for his wound. He knew what Linas wanted; to make him have Alessia while he would watch. Or even worse, participate. He couldn't have that; the thought alone drove him mad. Or he could make him watch while he possessed Alessia. _That_ made him furious!

"What do you have in mind Senator?"

"You and I and Alessia. I will ask the servants to prepare a bath, a private chamber. We should give the Domina a relaxing environment. I believe you and I could make a good team, if we understand each other's needs."

"I _need_ to have a moment, alone with her."

"Don't be selfish Champion! She is worth much more than your victories!"

"Very true! But I am not the selfish one. You will have her for the rest of your life, I will only share a moment." Their eyes met and the tension flew up in the air.

"That is a very good point. I will have her every single day for the rest of my life… a rather boring thought, don't you think? Gratefully, Rome is an open minded city and we can all indulge every now and then…" Spartacus thought it couldn't be that bad if he killed him where he was standing. "This is the deal Champion! Take it or leave it!"

"I'll take it. But you only get to watch!" Linas' smile disappeared.

"Is this a threat?"

"It is a deal. Take it or leave it."

"I could take my word back and you wouldn't see her at all! Not now, not ever!"

"If that happens I will make sure Rome finds out the House of Batiatus is not as honorable as they believe it is, and if you care for its support, both Rome's and Batiatus', then you better not go back on your word Legatus." Spartacus' turn to smile as he sat down pressing on the spear wound in his shoulder. "Life is unfair. But with a small compromise, we make it better."

Linas mouth foamed with anger. He left the room almost knocking the door to the ground. Cassius watched him as he stormed in the house. He gave up wondering what would happen and just waited to see like everyone else. He wished not to find himself in the position where he has to choose to save a life or another if it got to that.

The evening came faster for everyone. But especially for Alessia who did not know what to expect anymore. She dared to be happy at the thought of seeing Spartacus again, of spending even a minute with him. But the thought that Linas gave her up so easily made her restless. Alexa came in and told her the bath room is ready. She didn't question her, even though she didn't remember asking for a bath. She let Alexa get her ready; but when she stepped inside she almost took a lip back like someone had just stabbed her in the heart. Linas was slowly trying the water on the edge of the pool dressed in nothing but a towel around his waist. She wanted to question him about his presence there but she refrained from being rude. She walked around the pool, moving on the opposite direction. Meanwhile they heard Cassius saluting Lucrecia on the hall way and her heart skipped a beat thinking Spartacus was with him. And sure enough the curtains pulled aside and he stepped in dragging his chains. He too wore just a towel. What was going on? Behind him and Cassius another soldier stepped in, in full armor, with a whip in his hand. Alessia whitened. If she had feared something it was being taken by Linas. But being taken by Linas in front of Spartacus was something she could not imagine. She'd rather drown in that pool than being humiliated this way! Cassius took the chains off Spartacus and before leaving the room gave him a look that Spartacus grasped on with a nod. The soldier pulled the curtains back and pushed Spartacus forward. He stepped lightly as he rubbed his wrists. He stopped in the middle between Linas and Alessia.

"Please… seat! Why so tense! We are here to enjoy a moment of pleasure and relaxation, the three of us!"

"I have a hard time relaxing with a soldier carrying a whip behind my back."

"That is not for you." Alessia sat on the marble bench behind her, her heart sinking in her rib cage. Spartacus watched Linas closely.

"Whatever your plans with her, I'll take it all on me!" and his voice betrayed his anger. Alessia thought she saw a sparkle of prevention in Linas when Spartacus backed up against the wall, crossing his arms.

"I see… that might as well be arranged." He sipped from the wine. "Now, this is your moment of glory. Don't let me steal it from you. Enjoy!" and he signaled towards Alessia. But Spartacus didn't move. He just turned his head to look at her. She was as white as the sheets she was wrapped in. He felt the impulse to grab her in his arms and hold her. But he had to play this by the book if his plan was to work.

"A private moment doesn't always mean sex. There is much more to a woman than that."

"Very true, but you don't need to share anything with her. This is just a moment for you. You don't need to know her to have her. So, indulge!" The way he said it made it clear he wanted to see him make love to her. He wanted to watch. Alessia felt sick and she covered her mouth.

"Is that repulsion?" Linas spoke with such a sweet ironic voice. "Is it that you don't like your Champion anymore after all he's been through today to have you… for a moment?" Spartacus left his spot ready to make him swallow those words. The soldier stepped at the same pace with him. But surprisingly he didn't go to Linas but to Alessia. He took her hands and as she stood up he cupped her face just like the other night and gently kissed her, long and sweet until he felt her relax a bit. Behind them Linas grew insanely angered with Spartacus' way of proving him wrong.

"Go on." Spartacus turned around spearing him with his sight. "I said – go on!" The soldier took another step towards them. "Let me make it clear for you. If she so refused to be with me then there must be a reason and I believe that reason is you. I want to see the kind of greatness my bride to be admires so in you that she won't give me her appreciation!"

"This is not why I am here for!"

"It is now! And if you don't obey, I will make sure she gets whipped for each of your disobediences!" Spartacus sprang forth but the moment he did so, the whip flew in the air and landed on the side of Alessia's body putting a red fiery mark on her right arm. Spartacus managed to cover her in time for the blow to be less traumatic and he took most of the wounds. He looked ravished with anger.

"Take her now! I have more men outside; don't think you can out power me!" Spartacus evaluated the situation fast and he knew it was too soon for his plan to be put in action and they risked to be killed if he opposed now.

He turned towards Alessia and grabbing her by the shoulders shook her in his arms. "Do you trust me?" her tears made him even angrier. "Alessia…!"

She nodded and Spartacus took a deep breath before letting his towel fall to the floor. He gently removed her coverings and hid her in his arms as much as he could. Linas observed like a sick animal feeling a hard on coming. Violence was always appealing to him, but violence combined with sex was the most potent drug; he so much enjoyed it on himself and to see it on others. He signaled the soldier to call one of the servants outside. As soon as the girl came in, he pulled her into the water ripping her clothes off, pushing her face down on the edge of the pool. Then, removing his towel he jumped in grabbing her by the hair, pinned her against the cold marble. His eyes though, never left Alessia. She kept her eyes on Spartacus. If just for one moment she lost contact she felt lost. Spartacus pushed aside the flower baskets off the table and laid her body on top, like an offering to the Gods. He bent over her, still covering her, comforting her.

"Stop wasting time Champion! A moment can only last that much!" But Spartacus ignored him continuing to caress and kiss Alessia, making her at ease. Linas signaled the soldier again and as the whip came down on them Spartacus moved in its way and took the full blow. The whip broke the skin on his back but his face remained motionless as he looked in her eyes; Alessia started crying. Slowly Spartacus spread her legs and fit between her thighs; she covered her breasts with her palms. He didn't know whether to feel blessed or damned for being able to have such an erection, given the circumstances.

Linas hated the sweetness in Alessia's eyes when she looked at Spartacus. Hated to see how she seemed to obey his demands when she had denied him absolutely everything. He went down on the girl in front of him and bit her on the shoulder, sticking his fingers deep inside her waist. Every delicate gesture Spartacus would do on Alessia was copied in a violent replica on the poor girl. Linas turned the girl around, pushing her on the marble tiles and after pulling her legs up he shoved his cock inside her in one forceful move making her ache, clanging on the side of the pool. His face got red as he rode her, thrust after thrust. The girl did not shed a tear. She did not twitch a muscle. Alessia watched her and she felt violated herself. Spartacus forced her to gaze once upon on him.

"Look at me and me alone!" He knew how terrifying this must've been for her. Linas who watched them continuously sent another warning.

"You're still wasting time!" he grinned between the teeth as he pushed himself in the servant girl. The whip came down again and Spartacus ached with the pain. Blood strands came down his back. Alessia couldn't take it anymore seeing him hurt. She put her legs around him pushing him inside her. He let himself driven inside and once wrapped in her warm core he pumped in slowly at first, knowing her body hadn't healed yet from the night before. He watched her carefully as her face grimaced with pain in the beginning. But as soon as her eyes closed and her face lit, he knew the pain was gone and rushed his movements, eager to finish this ordeal and take her out of there.

Then the whip came down on his back unexpectedly and he stared at Linas infuriated. His red face seemed swollen and deformed with lust and sick pleasure. His grin said it all. It all went down to just punishing him no matter what he did. Alessia cried again and Spartacus switched focus on her; he bent down as much as he could and placed kisses on her face, struggling with the burning wounds on his back. He pumped in her slowly, keeping her connected to him, from her eyes to their thighs meeting again and again. Slowly Alessia gave in to the pleasure of having him again, of feeling his touch, his lips and his strength around her. She kissed him back and the moment he got up embracing her knees for a deeper penetration she reached for him to hold his hands.

Every tender move she made towards Spartacus sparked insanity in Linas who by now had almost crushed the poor servant girl into the pool wall. But it wasn't enough anymore; he saw Alessia holding on tight to Spartacus as he drove himself inside her; the way she had forgotten about him swirling her hips into Spartacus, meeting him again and again, made him show her what she was missing. How he could have possessed her. How he will possess her as soon as he was done with the whore in front of him. He took a step back and pushed the girl on her feet, then turned her to face the pool wall again. She was aching and was visibly hurting with him having rapped her so savagely. Linas pinned her face down with his fist clenched in her hair and grabbed her by the ass pushing her up to his groin. He caught with the corner of the eye the soldier striking again and saw Alessia reach for Spartacus, embracing him. The whip came down hard on her putting bloody blisters on the back of her hands. She cried but she didn't give him up from her arms. Linas had had enough. He spread the servant's legs and holding her tight pushed his way inside her buttocks with no care to the immense pain he was causing her. The scream reverberated through the hot air, scaring Alessia who had tangled her fingers around Spartacus, hiding her face in his neck hallow. Spartacus, balanced her weight supporting his own against the table, while still pushing inside her, slower, deeper, keeping a focus on her body alone and not on the soldier staring in front of him.

Linas stroke faster and faster inside the almost lifeless girl, who moaned repeatedly under him. Then he saw Alessia arch in Spartacus' arms and by the Gods he was not going to let him come inside her! He pushed the girl in the water, stepped outside and took the whip from the soldier. Spartacus kept a strong hold on Alessia but his eyes on Linas who preyed on him with his sight. The tension rose hotter than the steam in the room but neither man would give up. Spartacus gathered Alessia closer in his arms and thrust again inside her so hard it made her moan. The closer Linas got, the harder he pushed, moving until something broke and a rough orgasm washed through his body, ready to be released.

"There is no way in hell you will put your seamen in my woman!" Linas yelled sounding more like an animal roar.

Spartacus dared him and in one movement pushed Alessia back on the table and thrust inside her one more time, to her very limits, holding tight to her thighs. She saw him moving on top of her, his body protecting her like a barrier, giving her enough room to move underneath. She felt nothing could touch her, nothing could harm her. The passion of the moment, the soldier lavishing at her, Linas growling on the background, Spartacus pushing inside her ever so feverishly made her collapse. Her arms fell apart as her chest arched exposing a pair of round soft breasts, sweaty with effort and steam. Spartacus closed his eyes as his seamen filled her leaving them both breathless. He rose to catch his breath leaving Alessia exposed on the table. With one hand he still held her knees to his waist while with the other he gently caressed her belly on top of where their bodies joined. Alessia stared emptily at the ceiling mosaic. Nothing mattered; just the constant pulsation of his shaft inside her and her own heart slowly going back to a regular beat. Outside something fell to the ground and broke; then a moment of silence.

Linas launched forward but Spartacus saw it coming and was ready for it. This time they would play the game his way. Swiftly, he left Alessia and blocked the whip throwing a heavy punch right in Linas' face.

"_My_ woman, swine! My woman" His foot followed and that put Linas to the ground. The servant girl almost recovered slightly and dragged outside the pool yelling. Alessia stood up and took cover behind the table. Spartacus peaked to make sure she's safe and then in a blink of an eye took the guard on. A moment later the cracks in the mosaic filled with the thick blood poring from the soldier's bleeding stomach. Spartacus dropped to his knees pressing on his shoulder. The wounds of the day were taking their toll on him. He managed to get up and grab the sword from the dyeing soldier.

"Stay here!" And he rushed out of the curtains. Alessia followed the hustle and bustle of broken vases, chairs and tables. Then the terrified screams. Soon the house sounded like a battle field, like a hoard of hooligans had stepped inside. Little did Alessia know that Cassius agreed to help Spartacus to gain his freedom and along with few of the servants were now taking the mansion. The gladiators were poring in the house cutting everyone in their way. Alessia crouched under the table pulling the sheet from the floor to wrap it around her body. Her eyes seemed to have become bottomless fountains. The future looked just as grim and confusing as it did the night before. Linas was lying unconscious on the bathroom floor. The soldier had drawn his last breath and more bodies were dropping through the red curtains. This was the end.

**ΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨ**

The gladiators were lined up in a circle around the room. Lucius and a few of the men that were spared, the servants and some of the guests were rounded up in the middle. Cassius stood against the entrance and Spartacus paced slowly around their prisoners.

"I brought you into my house, took care of you, gave you everything and this is how you repay me?" Lucius' voice trembled with sorrow from the wounds he sustained in the fight and with anger.

"You brought me into your house as a prisoner and used me for your purposes!"

"For this house! For what it stands for!"

"For yourself Lucius! You were ready to sacrifice your own daughter to move up! But you didn't have to struggle so hard. You were one of them right from the beginning. A bastard with a putrefying soul! You only lacked the worldly ranks and the picture would have been completed."

"You are no different from me! You killed so many tonight, people who did you no harm!"

"Gaining my freedom takes sacrifices… just like your fame took sacrifices! No one else will die tonight if you sign the papers and release all the gladiators and servants from your house!"

"That will never happen!" Lucius screamed with his last powers.

"Then you will all die, one by one, just like we died one by one! Only that no one will applaud and cheer when your heads fall down!"

"You will not dare! Entire Rome will hunt you down! Linas has an army ready to die for him! They will swipe you off the face of the earth!"

"Linas?" Spartacus signaled Safran. Soon the Gaulle pushed the naked man in front of them. "You mean this Linas?" Spartacus grabbed him by the hair pushing his head up, exposing his throat. He then looked him in the eye.

"No compromise will save you from your wretched life Senator!" The moment he finished his phrase the sword in his hand flickered in the candle light in one rapid movement. Linas throat parted into a gashing pool of blood. Eyes wide open his lifeless body fell to the floor and a flow of blood crept in the mosaic.

Spartacus then turned around towards Cassius; the caretaker brought him the document.

"All you have to do is sign. It's your chance to redeem yourself and actually save lives instead of ending them." Spartacus pulled a chair in front of Lucius and opened the scroll. Alessia watched from the bathroom door step, from behind the gladiators. She seemed immune to the entire situation. Her father was threatened with being killed, but somehow she couldn't react. Everything she had gone through lately drained her of emotions, she stared blankly.

Lucius grabbed the paper with shaky hands and went through the list. It was all his men; all his servants. He would have been left with only his soldiers. But if he lost his gladiators he would have lost everything. He looked up at Spartacus almost pleading with him to change his mind. But Spartacus pointed his bloody sword at the paper. Lucius took the pen and slowly scrambled his signature on it.

"You have just done your second good deed in life." Lucius watched him wondering. "The first one was having her!" and he pointed to where Alessia was, but she had disappeared. Spartacus looked for her around the room but she was no where to be found.

The gladiators cheered their release from imprisonment and helped the servants and the wounded out of the room. The girls had brought cloths and cloaks for everyone so they blend in when they got out in the streets. They needed to be out of Rome before sunrise.

Spartacus went back into the bathroom and saw Alessia seated on the marble bench, wrapped in the sheet just like he had left her. Her hands folded in her lap, swollen and bloody from the whip wounds. The hair covered her face and he couldn't see her eyes. Spartacus took a moment before stretching his open hand to her.

She remained motionless. Then slowly lifted her hand and placed it in his still not looking in his eyes. He helped her up and cleared his way to her face. He remained silent seeing her. She had bitten on her lips until they almost broke and her eyes were irritated with too much crying. She finally looked him in the eyes.

"My family has only persecuted you, sent you to death countless times, humiliated you in ways no man should go through." She smiled a crooked smile. "I disserve what's coming my way; many times over."

"Not you. You are not your family. You are my Little Domina."

She held his hands, slowly and squeezed as much as her wounds let her.

"Spartacus, you are an honorable man and I am fortunate to have met you and share…" and she stopped swallowing painfully. "… share a moment with you. But you are a free man now and I will not take that away from you. I would only be a burden. Plus my father needs me here. I am his only way out now."

Spartacus let go of her hands and paced through the room visibly nervous.

"And what? You are willing to be sold for your father's sake? For the house of Batiatus to live on and produce more the likes of me?"

"More like you would be too much for Rome to handle… What you did tonight will swipe through the city; things will change. They were aching to and you just gave them a push in the right direction."

Spartacus approached her again.

"A while ago you said you'd choose me over Linas. I ask you to choose me over any other man." Alessia watched him carefully.

"Spartacus, you do not owe me anything for what happened! Don't bind yourself to me because of it!" She wished she screamed. She wished she could run out of that door and never look back. Spartacus forced her in his arms.

"Alessia, the other night didn't bind me to you. I bound myself to you; before you even came to me. I made you mine before yesterday. Is that simple. I never dared to hope for this much but the situation is such that now I am free to make my own destiny again. And I want you to be part of it. I know what I am asking of you and how hard it must be to leave all this behind. Richness, comfort, servants, Rome. I don't have anything to offer other than my beating heart and the strength in my arms. I put them all in serving and protecting you."

But her eyes questioned him further.

"What about loving me?" He smiled.

"And loving you." He said it like he had revealed his biggest most well kept secret. Like he had just brought to the surface the one thing he was forbidden to reveal and he did it so passionately that his eyes flamed just as when they were making love.

"Isn't there any one waiting for you at home? Do I fit in your world?"

"An old house and a piece of land, the wooded mountains and a creek that runs through the back garden. I don't think the dog survived this long." She smiled. "You will have to help me rebuild all that." Their looks locked for a second in time. "That if I don't get you pregnant until then!" She blushed and Spartacus rejoiced inside filling his heart with the sight of her. "You fit where I fit."

Alessia took his hand and made sure she grabbed on it firmly.

"I won't let go if you don't let go. I have never been more scared in my whole life."

Spartacus clenched his fingers around her tinny hand.

"I would be scared too if I were dressed in nothing but a sheet and a Thracian gladiator asked me to join him in an overseas adventure promising me to father my children!" Alessia burst into laughter and pressed her forehead against his chest.

"I need to take care of your wounds. I'll grab some things and then we can go!"

"No time for that! As soon as the word goes out they will look everywhere for us! Put something on and take whatever you can! I will be fine!" Alessia nodded and rushed towards the door.

Lucius blocked her way. He stood against the door frame, pressing on his wound. Spartacus took a step forward ready to protect Alessia. The way Lucius looked at him put him at ease.

"Take this…" and he pushed two sacks of coins towards his daughter. Alessia frowned in agitation. "Take it I tell you! Money may have not brought me happiness, but if it can bring yours, take it!"

"Father, I don't…"

"Do not argue with me Alessia!" the effort took his strength away and he collapsed on the floor. Alessia rushed to help him. She kneeled at his side.

"Take it and leave!" Alessia strated crying again; she felt sick with so much crying. She caressed her father and used the sheet on her to press on his wound. "Spartacus! Take her away! There's no time to loose! Keep her hidden! Keep her safe! Safran knows the ways through the city; he can lead you to the port safely!"

Spartacus kneeled at his side as well. He still held a grudge against the old man for having put Alessia through so much. But repentance was welcome as long as it was from the heart.

"You will be fine." He pulled Alessia up and grabbed one of the sacks and pushed the other one to Lucius. "You will find a small village in Lorelas, a refugee village. They will help you make a life there and they won't ask for much." The three of them said a silent good bye before Spartacus rushed Alessia out of the room. She put on a dress and grabbed a few more things in a bag then ran at Spartacus' side. Lucius watched them as they stepped out of the door hand in hand. His eyes in tears; a bitter taste in his mouth. She was in good hands. Things blurred around him; noises and shadows blended in a world with no meaning. Peace at last.

**Αδά****μασ****τος****έρω****τας****. ****Omn****ia v****inc****it a****mor****.**


End file.
